Confessions
by DarkerThanBlack201
Summary: Nanami is in war with herself. A boy confessed to her and her true love doesn't acknowledge her. She doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

"I like you."

I stared at him; bewildered.

"Ever since middle school, I've always wanted to say this. Will you please go out with me?"

_I was so confused. This is the first time anyone confessed to me... and I barely know him! Was he even in my class?!_

"Umm... what was your name again?"

"Kazeshiro Ikkaku... I know that you barely know me but I am really in love with you. I wanted to see your response because it seemed like you were always around Tomoe-san. I didn't know if you two were going out or not.."

_What is this guy saying? I am so confused. And if he knows that I'm around Tomoe, shouldn't he see any signs? We might not be dating but we are still very close.. well that's what I think.. He did reject my feelings though..._

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Tengu said that girls around your age go through a period when they fall for men very easily. But that was Tangu speaking. Girls always fall in love with that ugly bird. Sorry Nanami.. I know you're not-"_

_"And if I said that I did like you. What would happen then?"_

_" Nanami..what are you-"_

_" I'm saying that I love you! Do you have a problem with that?"_

_**pause**_

_"I will never fall in love with a human woman!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

_He did reject my confession. That means he has no interest in my love life right?_

"Let me think about it Ikkaku-san. Can we meet up again sometime later?"

(eyes turning wide)"That would be great! Take your time and thoroughly think about it please!" (walks away)

_What am I going to say? I don't really LIKE LIKE the guy but, he is kinda cute. He's kind of my type too. But I barely know who he is.. Also... I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was rejected by Tomoe.. WHAT SHOULD I DO?! MY MIND IS STILL MATURING!_

"Oi." *startled*

" What Tomoe? Do you need anything from me?" I responded awkwardly.

"Who was that boy you were talking to? It seemed like the atmosphere was very loving and gushy. Like if I poked one of you, you guys would melt."

"Oh it was nothing. He was just asking me if I could tutor him in history. Nothing big."_ I have to lie! Or Tomoe will know that I was confessed to!_

"Pshh! Tutoring from you? I think he's going to drop down IQ points after a lesson with you."

"No! I am actually pretty good in HIstory! I have a B+ in the class! Impressive, huh?!"

"I bet it's your only B+ you've ever gotten.."

"You know what?! It has nothing to do with you! I don't need you to comment on everything I do. You're such an IDIOT!" *walk away*

What's wrong with him?! Does he need to make fun of everything I do?! I don't even know why I even liked him! A jerk like him doesn't deserve someone as sparkly and pretty as me! Maybe I will go out with Ikkaku-san. He actually seems like a decent person! Tomoe doesn't even care about me! Making fun of me all the time!

I walked back to the classroom and slammed the door open. The class stared at me while i slowly moved toward my desk. My dark, gloomy aura was following me around and I could tell that people were slowly moving away from me. (putting head on desk)

_Why can't Tomoe understand my feelings? After all the things we went through. He even dropped me from the roof of a building! Right now he's more stupid than that Kurama.._

*door slides open; mist comes out from door*

"Hello my fellow classmates! The all amazing Kurama has arrived! Sorry to keep you waiting *wink*

Oh speak of the devil...

(walking over) "Nanami-chian! Don't frown so much! You're going to get wrinkles. You need to keep smiling if you want beautiful skin like me. *twinkle*

_(vein pops)_ It's OK Nanami! Get a hold of yourself! FIGHT!

"If you get wrinkles, you'll never get a boyfriend. Unlike me! Girls are always drooling when they meet me!"

SNAP

"YOU CONCEITED LITTLE BASTARD! CAN'T YOU TELL I'M IN A BAD MOOD?! ARE YOU SO FULL OF YOURSELF THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT THE HELL IS IN FRONT OF YOU?! SO WHAT IF I GET ONE SINGLE FUCKIN WRINKLE! I'LL POUND YOUR FACE SO THAT YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A WRINKLE!"

(stepping back in fear) "O-Oi. Nanami. Are you okay?"

"LIKE HELL I'M OKAY! DO I SOUND OKAY?!"

"I'm sorry I angered you more..." he said while silently returning to his seat.

I took my book out and vigorously started reading. I've never been this angry in my life. It seemed like a volcano was erupting inside of me. All my anger towards Tomoe was being taken out at other people. Especially Kurama. He was just trying to joke around and I gave him a yelling at.

I tapped his desk.

"Uhh Kurama.. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm just really angry at Tomoe right now. He's just being an idiot right now. You didn't do anything wrong.." I turned and looked at him with my sincere puppy dog eyes.

"I-It's okay.. It just shocked me a bit. I never knew that someone as kind as yu could have a bad side. But if the cause was that stupid fox then it's understandable."

"Yeah. Thanks I just need to forget about it. I gotta clear my head!"

"That's the spirit! Do you want to meet up after school and go into town? I'm free today." he insisted.

"Yeah! It's gonna help me clear up! Tomoe is gone during the afternoon too! Yeah I'll meet up with you! Let's have some fun!"

I made plans with Kurama to spend the afternoon with him and clear up my head but...

I never suspected that so many girls would be lining up to meet him...

_**kyaaa! Kurama senpai! Autograph please! Photo please!**_

**~A FEW MINUTES AGO~**

_I actually ended up waiting for him...I did yell at him for no reason so I do have to make up for it._

"Ok Nanami-chan. I'm all ready."

"Ok let's get going. There's a really yummy cafe that I want to visit."

"K! Let's go there first."

_**(in the cafe)**_

"It seems like it's pretty empty. We can find a seat easily. Here, let's go sit next to a window." I said while slowly striding to the empty seats.

***whispers: Isn't that Kurama Shinjirou?**

**THE Kurama Shinjirou?! The real thing?**

**Yeah! Look!**

**OMG! It really is!***

**~PRESENT TIME~**

_And that's how it went so far..._

I calmly enjoyed my milk-lemon tea while girls squealed and crowded around the person in front of me. I forgot that I was actually with him until I heard little whispers..

***whispers: Who's that girls?**

**Not his girlfriend right?!**

**Girlfriend?! Serious?!**

**Yeah! She's pretty cute.**

**That's not fair!**

_What's wrong with these girls? Girlfriend? Hell no. Who would want to date a guy like him? Well actually a lot of girls would love to date him.. Even marry him.._

"Uhh Kurama-senpai? Who is this girl?" a girl finally asked.

"Oh her? She's my friend. She's having some boy trouble so I'm helping her loosen up a bit and forget about the guy."

_Uhh thanks for that suckie introduction! Well it's not like I cared about anything the girls said but, I'm sure that I heard a few sighs of relief._

"As you can see ladies, I'm busy right now so could you please excuse us? I promise to see you all later on week."

_**"Aww.. Ok senpai! We'll see you soon. Have fun on your little d-date."**_

They all walked back together and some of them gave me a few dirty looks..

"So I see that you are very popular with girls. Do you never get tired of them?"_ It must be annoying to be surrounded by big crowds like that all the time._

"No. It's okay after you get used to it a little. Why? Are you jealous Nanami-chan?"

"In your dreams! I'll be jealous of your little fan girls when unicorns are found."

_Kurama and I spent the rest of the day together. We ate a bunch of food and matched a movie. It was really fun and he helped me clear up my thoughts with Tomoe and Ikkaku and such._

"Thanks Kurama. You really helped me today. We should do this again sometimes. And thanks for the ride home."

"No problem. And we should really do this again!"

_After those last words we had gone back to our normal lives._

"I'm home!" I said while greeting Kotetsu and Onikiri

"Welcome home Nanami-sama. We were very worried about you! Why didn't you contact us?! Tomoe-sama was worried as well."

"Gomen gomen. I was caught up with all the fun things I was doing with Kurama-san. And I don't care about what Tomoe ."

"(sigh) Okay. Have you eaten dinner already? It's all set up in the kitchen."

"No. I had dinner already. I'm just going to wash up then sleep, OK?"

"Ok Nanami-sama. Good night."

****

_My day ended like that. I was still angry with Tomoe, a boy had confessed to me, and I had fun with Kurama... Today was a very stressful day. _


	2. Chapter 2

***rriinngg***

_Today is the start of a new day. Everything is fresh and clean. The breeze is cool and the weather is great. Everything is perfect...except for the fact that Tomoe and Kurama are yelling at each other... Since last week, I feel as if their relationship has gotten worse. It was pretty bad to begin with but now it's just plain annoying.._

"YOU WERE OUT WITH NANAMI WEREN'T YOU?! YOU DIDN'T GET MY PERMISSION!"

"WHO SAYS I NEED PERMISSION TO HANG OUT WITH A FRIEND?! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU?!"

"(sigh) WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID SHOUTING!"

They both stared back at me and went back to their seats.

"Sorry..." they both said at the same time.

I cooled down in my chair and went back to my thoughts.

_I haven't told Tomoe of Ikkaku-san..I wonder what he would say..WAIT! Tomoe doesn't even like me.. Why should I care about what he thinks?! But I still want to tell him.. It would be best not to tell him right? So much to think about!_

Someone nudges me. I turn around and saw Tomoe poking me with his lead pencil.

"What? Do you want something?" I to avoid eye contact.

"Are you OK Nanami? It seems like you're in a bad mood. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. You have nothing to do with it. I don't need you to be worrying about me."

I turned back to my seat and laid my head on my desk. _Why does it have to be Tomoe? Why is it so hard to tell him anything? Is it because he's my familiar? But Mizuki is my familiar and it's okay when I talk to him...I wonder if I'll be able to tell him about the confession. NO! I need to stay positive! I'll just wait for the right timing! I need to be patient..._

**~A FEW PERIODS LATER~**

It was gym now. We were in the volleyball unit. Today, another class was joining us because the gym teacher wasn't available at their period and he didn't want a substitute so they were with us. It was class 2-A. I looked around to see if I knew anyone in the class but instead of finding a young lady, I found a boy named Ikkaku staring at me. When I first saw him I looked down and went back to my class friends.

Then I noticed he was following me around. I finally became tired of it and turned around to face him.

"Oh! H-Hello Ikkaku-san! I didn't know you were in this class! What a coincidence!" I awkwardly looked around me for people to save me from this terror.

"Yes! What a coincidence! I kinda think of it as fate." His eyes were twinkling and big.

"Uhhh yeah. I need to go and play! Maybe I'll see you later." I turned around as quickly as possible and walked away.

_Phew~! I barely made it from talking to him. I bet he wants an immediate answer to his confession but I can't really think straight right now. And I still haven't told Tomoe.._

_***sensei: OK! Class 2-D girls against 2-A girls. 2-D boys vs. 2-A boys. NOW HURRY UP AND GET YOUR GAMES STARTED!***_

My team was up to play first. I wasn't good at volleyball so I was always in the back corner. The ball would sometimes come to me and I would sometimes hit it.

Gym finally ended and I was going back to class.

"Uh Momozono-san. I was wondering if we could talk a little."

I froze in my steps. _What if he wants an answer! I haven't thoroughly thought about it yet?!_

"Uhh right now isn't the best time..."

"Then could we talk at lunch?"

"Yeah that would be better.."

"Okay. Then could we eat together on the roof?"

"Yeah. That's fine..."

"Yes! I'll see you then!"

He turned around and jogged back to his class.

_OH GOD! I thought he was going to ask me questions. Good thing I told him to talk later. It gives me more time to think. That means I can't eat with Tomoe today.. How should I explain it to him?_

I walked back to class and I went back to my seat. Tomoe was next to me reading a book about how to have a normal highschool life. Right now would be the best time to tell him.

"Tomoe?"

"What?"

"I'm going to eat with my friend today so you don't have to eat with me, ok?"

"Is it Ami Nekota and Kei Ueshima?"

"No it's someone else.." _Why does he keep asking questions?!_

"Then who is this someone?"

"Why do you need to know everything? Do I need your permission to have a social life?"

"(shocked)Well I don't want you to be eating with a yokai!"

"If I do I'll just run away like I usually do! And this person is NOT a person of your kind!"

Tomoe's eyes were big with a shocked expression.

"(mumbling)And here I was worrying about you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Eat lunch with whoever! See if I care!"

Angry with Tomoe, I turned around and silently got out my books for class. A dark aura was surrounding me and Tomoe. It seemed like there was now a huge gap between us.. and I didn't really like it...but it was his fault! He was being snobby and not giving me any freedom! Why do I need to listen to him?!

Just like that, it was lunch time.

I ran up to the roof and saw Ikkaku-san waiting for me.

"Oh! Thank you for coming Nanami-san. You took time out of your busy schedule just to meet me here."

"No! It's nothing really! I was going to eat by myself today anyways. Thank you for inviting me."

"(blush) No...it's nothing."

We awkwardly stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"So! What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah... about last week... I was wondering if you came up with an answer yet."

_I knew this was gonna happen!_

"Uhh.. I'm sorry.. I still haven't made a decision yet... A lot has been on my mind so I didn't really get a final answer.. I'm sorry."

"No! I don't mean to pressure you. I just wanted to make sure that you took my feelings seriously.. Now, since I've new reassured, let's eat!"

We ate our lunch together and had a fun time talking to each other. I learned a lot about him and wanted to spend a little more time with him.

***riinngg***

The bell after lunch had rang and I had gone back to class with a smile on my face.

"How was lunch with that someone?" I turned towards the voice that was speaking to me. It was Kurama.

"What? Were you expecting fox to be talking about this? Well it was a good guess because he's the one who told me."

"Not you too! And yes, I had an enjoyable time."

"Well you should be careful. You don't know who that boy is. "

"I don't need to be guarded all the time! I'm 16 years old! I can take care of myself!"

(shocked by the answer I gave him)

"I understand.. I'm sorry." He walked away in silence. Now I felt really bad because I yelled at him. But he was like all of them! Why is it so bad to hang around other people?! Whatever.

The stressful school day was finally over. I was still angry with Tomoe so I decided to hang out around town. I had no money so I just wandered around. I came across a little park and went over to the seesaw.

I plopped down at the bottom and tried rocking by myself. I closed my eyes and tried escaping into my thoughts. The real world was too annoying. I peacefully stayed there when I suddenly flew up. I opened my eyes out of shock. At the other and of the seesaw were 2 dogs and Ikkaku-san.

"I-I-Ikkaku-san?! Why are you here?!"

"I live around this neighborhood. Might I ask why you are here?"

"I was just trying to calm myself down."

"From me?! I'm sorry! I didn't want to trouble you! I'm sorry! I-"

"No its not you. Don't worry."

_~awkward silence~_

"If you'd like, we can go to the river bank together. I was out giving Mochi and Tsuki a walk. We were gonna play near the bank. You're welcome to accompany us. But you don't have to... I mean I want you to,but you might not want to .."

"I'll come! Thank you!"

We walked to the river and played in the grass until the sun started setting. The sun was almost gone when we were close to my house.

"You don't need to walk me any more. Thank you so much for today. I'm really grateful. I enjoyed it a lot."

"No problem! If you ever feel lonely or blue, you can come to the park and we'll have more fun!"

"K! Bye Mochi! Bye Tsuki! See you again! Bye Ikkaku-san!"

I waved goodbye as I watched the 3 of them walk back. I entered the shrine and went straight to my room. Again I was in NO mood to to talk with **_him._**

_Today was so irritating. Tomoe and Kurama treat me like a middle schooler, Ikkaku-san expects an answer soon, and I don't know what to do. I wish all of this would just disappear! Everything is running around crazy in my head! I am in no condition right now to be figuring out solutions for all these problems by myself. At this moment, sleeping is the only response I can give. There is too much to worry about so GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!_

__

_**THE END **_

_**o.O**_

_**O.o**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD AS YOU WERE EXPECTING!**_

_**MY PARTNER (KuroNekoSan777) DISAPPEARED OFF OF THE FACE OF EARTH..**_

_**DON'T CRITICIZE! LOL =)**_

_**BUT IF YOU WANT TO BLAME MY PARTNER =^.^=**_

_**YOU CAN GIVE HER A PRIVATE MESSAGE TELLING HER HOW BAD OF A PERSON SHE IS...**_

_**JKJK SHE'S A REAL GOOD WRITER. ( acknowledging my period that i included)**_

_**GO ON HER PROFILE THING AND READ ONE OF HER STORIES! ITS REALLY GOOD!**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND STUFFS!**_

_**REMEMBER: I KNOW THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW US! **_

_**I PERSONALLY GO ONTO YOUR PROFILE STUFFS AND READ A FEW OF YOUR FANFICS! **_

_**AND I USUALLY FAV. OR REVIEW! **_

_**THANKS! **_

_**- LOVE**_

_**DarkerThanBlack201**_

_**KuroNekoSan777**_


	3. SOOOOOO SORRY :( :(

**MY PARTNER AND I(MOSTLY ME) ARE REALLY SORRY THAT WE AREN'T ABLE TO UPDATE.**

**I HAD THE 3RD CHAPTER IN MY SCHOOL GOOGLE DRIVE BUT SINCE SCHOOL ENDED, THEY MIGHT HAVE CHANGED MY PASSWORD.**

**PLUS, I'M TOO LAZY TO CREATE A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER... I NEED SOME INSPIRATION WHICH I GET FROM SCHOOL DRAMA.. SORRY -_-;;**

**BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT WHEN SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN THIS THURSDAY, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO RETRIEVE MY LOST CHAPTER (:**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! ENJOY THE LAST WEEK/DAYS/OR SO OF SUMMER VACATION!**

**IF YOU ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF FANFICS TO READ, I RECOMMEND READING THINGS FROM animeotaku0434.**

**THEY'RE FANFICS ARE PROBABLY A LOT BETTER BUT DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! T_T**

**BUT THEY'RE FANFICS ARE MOSTLY ACTION...**

**I ALSO RECOMMEND KuroNekoSan777.**

**SHE IS MY FAIL PARTNER WHO GOES AROUND THE COUNTRY NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT ANY FANFICS! **

**#HATINGONPARTNER**

**OKK... WELL THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING AND FOLLOWING AND SUCH:) YOU ALL MAKE ME REALLLLLLLYYYY HAPPY :P**

**WELL THEN... FAREWELL! **


End file.
